


Dating in Secret

by Temaki



Series: Obey me! Requests [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Other, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temaki/pseuds/Temaki
Summary: Request:hii i just saw you opened your request for obey me and since i really like your work i was wondering if i could request a mammon scenario where he's dating the reader without his brothers knowing but they end up finding out, maybe they catch them making out or smth like that im dying for read some fluff and comedy about mammon plss 🥺🥺 thank you in advance 🖤🖤🖤🖤
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey me! Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981529
Comments: 3
Kudos: 177





	Dating in Secret

The sun rays warming your skin wake you up with a stir. You move around the sheets, opening your eyes slowly to look around the room. The curtains were mostly drawn except for a small open section of them from where the light was coming in. 

You turn to the side, already stretching your arms out towards your boyfriend.

He’s still half asleep, laying on his side with closed eyes. Even so, his arms make way to your waist, pulling you closer until you’re snuggled against his chest. 

You giggle, unable to resist the urge to playfully flick his forehead, making him grunt. 

“Hey, what’s the big idea?” he says in faux anger, fluttering his eyes open. 

You find yourself lost in his gaze for a long second, your own eyes tracing over every inch of his face, from his chin to the forehead and every single eyelash framing the beautiful blue of his eyes. 

“Y/N?” He calls out, booping your nose. “What happened? Cat ate your tongue?”

You blink, shaking your head. “I got lost in your eyes again. I always do.”

You get the exact reaction you expect and love so much: Mammon with blushing cheeks and averting his gaze. 

“Ya better not say these things to anyone else.” 

You giggle at his pout. “Or what? Will the big bad Avatar of Greed eat me?”

A smirk, followed by the peek of a pink tongue and even redder cheeks. “That can be arranged.”

“What do you m-” you start, ready to tease him even further, but the soft creeping of a hand on your side stops you. It’s warm against your skin, leaving goosebumps on its wake. He embraces you fully as it reaches the curve of your stomach, pulling you into a tight hug.

“I love ya.” he always says it with his face hidden in embarrassment. 

It’s endearing.

And people say he’s senseless. 

Somehow, you’re okay with being the only one who knows this side of him. 

You pull him away from your shoulders - where he’s currently burrowing - and squishes his cheeks in between your palms. “I love you too.”

He blushes even deeper as if that’s possible. “Aish.”

You snuggle further onto him, pulling the mess of blankets on top of your intertwined form. “Let’s stay like this today.”

It’s doable. There are no classes at the weekend, and even Lucifer relaxes on the schedules a bit. You just have to keep out of the way - those who aren’t seen are also not put in charge of any meaningless tasks. 

“Yeah, let’s.” He says, already mid-yawn. 

You might just follow his example and sleep some more. After all, it’s still early and you’re so comfortable slipping under will be easy…

There’s a knock on the door. 

Maybe it won’t be as easy as you thought. 

You take a quick moment to evaluate the situation. Mammon is on your bed, okay, not that weird. It’s happened before. 

But it’s morning. 

And he is very much shirtless. 

Oh, fuck. 

“Wake up!” You shake him. “Go hide!”

He blinks at you, clearly confused. 

It’s adorable, but you - unfortunately - don’t have time for adorable right now.

“Y/N?” Someone calls from outside the door, knocking again. 

Oh god, it’s Asmodeus. 

Out of all the brothers, he’s the one you know won’t be able to keep a secret. 

“On the closet, now!” You whisper to Mammon.

He stumbles out of the bed, now looking more awake. Picking up his shirt on the floor he slips into the closet with a frown and a chain of whispered curse words. 

“I’m coming, Asmo!” You exclaim, getting up from the bed, not before tidying up a bit because it truly did look like a nest and Asmodeus is too quick on his feet for his own good.

“Well, there’s something I hear way too often,” Asmodeus says with a giggle. 

You can hear Mammon sigh all the way from the back of the closet behind your coat rack.

You open the door with a roll of your eyes.

“Y/N!” Asmodeus greets you with a long hug that sends you both tumbling into the bedroom. “Why did you take so long to answer? I almost thought you didn’t love me anymore!”

You smile at his pout. “I was asleep.”

He squints at you, suddenly way closer than you remember him being. “Is that so?”

“Yeah.” You try not to gulp. Asmodeus can be quite intimidating when he wants to. 

“Trying to fool me is fruitless, Y/N. I can smell it on you, c’mon.” 

His smirk bores a hole into your heart even as you feel it falling down your ass and into the floor. 

“I don’t know what you’re on about.”

The smirk deepens. You have a feeling you just confirmed his theory. “I’m talking about your one night stand. Whoever it is spent the night here.”

You can practically see Mammon having a breakdown hugging your robe.

“Asmo please, as if Lucifer would let me bring anyone over.” You shrug it off, turning away from him to make your bed - and avoid eye contact.

“Oh but he doesn’t know, does he?” He wiggles his eyebrows. “Y/N… you’re naughtier than I expected.”

Your cheeks burn.

He bends himself over the bed, slipping until his face is right under yours. “Tell me who it is.”

“No.” You give up on the duvet and decide to fluff up your pillows instead. 

He rolls around, facing you again. “Oh, please? Pretty please, this is the most interesting thing that happened today, I’m so bored I could die!”

“You’re not gonna die, you drama queen. And I won’t tell.”

He huffs. “You dare deny this face?” He pouts again. 

He’s cute, you have to admit. “Yup.”

He rolls once more, draping himself off the bed with the incredible finesse of, well, the demon of lust. “Fineee, guess I’ll excuse myself, then.” 

You try not to breath out in relief. “See you at lunch?”

He smiles, hand at the door handle. “You just might. Bye, Y/N.”

“Bye, Asmo.” You wave, finally giving a genuine smile. 

“Bye, Mammon!” He says before slamming the door shut. 

Your heart, that had at some point, returned to your ribcage, falls off your ass once more. 

“Well, now Lucifer’s goin’ to kill me for real,” Mammon says from the closet door. 


End file.
